


Soft, warm, and safe

by brightfuture



Series: Praxis [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: I wrote this one during the great yaoi civil war of r/jreg of January 2020
Relationships: authleft/authright
Series: Praxis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627285
Kudos: 48





	Soft, warm, and safe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one during the great yaoi civil war of r/jreg of January 2020

Rain pattered against Nazi’s window. There was a certain feeling of loneliness and isolation it caused in Nazi. The blank grey-blue brick of a sky made her feel just as dull. The melancholy was pressing, like she couldn’t pull herself up from the grey fog surrounding her. It fed on her energy, leaving her drained and defeated. The storm winds outside in combination with the cool blue tones of the bedroom sent cold shivers down her spine. She thought of what brought her warmth.

Across the hallway was Commie. A large, beautiful, and powerful woman with a Russian accent. Her long curls framed her face and her boots had heels to crush the bourgeoise with. Sometimes Nazi wished Commie would step on her with those heels.

Instantly shivers of warmth traveled through her; her face on fire, her thighs throbbing, and her heart yearning.

She got up, left the room, and stumbled her way to Commie’s room.

“Come in,” Commie’s confident Russian voice was soothing to Nazi. Comforting.

Nazi opened the door and walked in. The room was red-toned and warm, with a sweet glow coming from where Commie lay on the bed. She was watching something on her laptop.

Commie gave Nazi a big smile and shuffled to the side to make space for her.

“Hey Nazi, I was watching Battleship Potemkin. I like to look back at the early hopeful days of the revolution on gloomy days like this. Would you like to join me?”

“Can we watch some Riefenstahl afterwards?” Nazi asked, rubbing her eyes and climbing onto the bed.

“Sure,” Commie answered in that motherly authoritarian tone that made Nazi feel safe.

Nazi snuggled in, in front of Commie, and Commie wrapped her arms around her. She played with Nazi’s hair and Nazi closed her eyes. Commie was warm. She made Nazi feel protected. In Commie’s embrace, she felt as secure as she imagined an ethnostate would be. Nazi yawned as the grey men spazzed and black title cards barked Russian. She didn’t know what the grey men were barking about, but it didn’t matter. She closed her eyes. She was warm. She was happy. She was content.


End file.
